Rebirth - Issues - DC
#0001 -- Rebirth: DC Chapter 1: Lost When the Justice League brought an end to the Darkseid War, reality flickered and the door keeping Wally West I (Kid Flash I) within the speed force began to open, he knew this was his chance to return to the world. Wally had been lost in the speed force before but he always had a lightning rod to ground him, but this time he couldn't find her, so he tries to find someone else to pull him back into the world. Although trying to return like this by popping between people and places could kill him, he knows the risks and that this may be his only chance to escape. First he tries to reach out to another who has known lost like him, Bruce Wayne. As Bruce sits in front of the computer in the Batcave still pondering the Joker phenomenon, a bolt of lightning crashes behind him. Wally then appears in front of him reaching towards him with lightning crashing all around him, but Bruce can't remember him. Wally realizes that he isn't just lost, but he is completely forgotten. He tries to get Bruce to remember him but with no luck and since this connection isn't strong enough he gets pulled back into the speed force, but before he vanishes he shouts to Bruce about the letter that The Flash gave him from the Flashpoint event and that all of this it is tied back to that. As Wally gets pulled back into the speed force, his life begins to flash before his eyes. He remembers back to when he first meet Barry Allen, when he found out he and The Flash were one in the same. Then he remembers when he got his powers and his dream came true to not only he a hero but to be trained by his idol, The Flash. He then sees flashes of all the friends he had made over the years, and the time Barry died saving the world and he took up the title Flash to honour him. He then sees the moment when he first met his true love, Linda Park and all the moments she helped him back when he was lost to the speed force. Finally the sees the moment when Barry returned to the world through the speed force and how everything changed during the Flashpoint event and then when it was all fixed back to the way it was, but it wasn't. As he sees the world through the speed force he sees that almost a decade was stolen from everyone, but it seems whoever stole this time has infected them. Although they have been infected by the time loss, it seems that even time before the Flashpoint event was taken and only Wally knows this. He continues to fall back through the speed force as he tries to figure all this out. Chapter 2: Legacy At a retirement home an old man tries to escape the building and the staff. This man is Johnathon Thunder, a man who could harness a speed genie named Thunderbolt, and an ex-member of The Justice Society of America. As he finally gets behind a door that locks, the static in the air around him begin to increase and in a flash Wally appears before him. But this connection is weak and Wally feels the speed force pulling him back, so he quickly tells John that although his friends history was stolen they are not completely lost and that he must re-awaken the genie and harness its power. The staff chasing John finally breaks through the door, as he panics, Wally screams in pain as the speed force rips him back in. As the staff members take John back to his room he begs for Thunderbolt to come back to him and how sorry he is for throwing him away. Wally falls back through the speed force wondering how many more times he can do this before being he is ripped apart completely. Wally begins to feel the presence of others lost out of time like him, he tries to make a connection but they seem to be out of reach, as he falls he continues to watch events go by. In a police station, two female officers are discussing a recently caught unknown female. The unknown female was arrested for stealing a sandwich which she says is all just a misunderstanding cause where she comes food is free. As one officer begins to interrogate the unknown female, the female cuts her off and tells her that she is looking for Superman. The office tells her about the recent death of Superman, which makes the unknown female smiles and relies that she can't wait till his return, and that she is sure that it will happen since she has seen the future. As the office returns to talk to her college they discuss the only item she had on her was a ring, a flight ring from the Legion of Superheroes. At the Ivy University, teaching assist Ryan Choi is looking for his boss Professor Ray Palmer. As he enters Ray's lab at the university a message appears on the screen about how he had discovered a disruption within the temporal nano-structure of the timeline, so he shrunk down using The Atom suit and jumped into the Time Pool; a machine that contains a very small portal into time. He explains how he found evidence of time bandits, so he shrunk even further discovering the Microverse, the message ends with Ray asking Ryan to take a Size-Changing Belt that he left for him and try to find him within the Microverse. Just as a the image fades Ray tells Ryan that when he reaches the first layer of the Microverse someone will seek him out there, and just as he tells him not to do something the message cuts out. In the garage of Ted Kord, the longest-running holder of the Blue Beetle mantle, meets with the current mantle holder, Jamie Reyes. They discuss how and what they can do with the Scarab that has attached itself the Jamie, but Jamie doesn't wanna play hero he just wants this thing off his neck. Though as he quickly realizes he is late for school, activates the Scarab and flys away. As soon as he is out of sight, a mysterious figure calling himself Doctor Fate reveals himself from the shadows and tells Ted that the Scarab that they are dealing with has nothing to do with science and technology but with magic. As Wally continues to fall through the speed force he sees more flashes of events. In a dark room a caped figure blows out candles on a birthday cake and then smiles. Elsewhere Jessica Cruz; the newly appointed Green Lantern, gets the message from Hal Jordan that she will be working along side the other Green Lantern protecting Sector 2814 as a team and he doesn't have much time to talk as he is dealing with Sinestro. And in his room Jackson Hyde is sulking over his boyfriend and his newly discovered powers. Then last thing Wally sees is a hooded figure running away from something in a brisk rush. When the figure finally reaches a dead end, she removes her hood revealing it to be Pandora, she is running from whatever she unleashed when she merged the worlds and created Prime Earth and is causing the time infection within the universe. As she tells it that no matter how how it tries the heroes of his world will prove it wrong, but before she can even finish her sentence Pandora is exploded inside out and left as a pile of ashes. Chapter 3: Love Wally hears a scream all the sudden and is pulled out of the speed force and land in the middle of the ocean staring at an island, quickly as he got there he gets pulled back. As he gets pulled back he fells that something has happened and he quickly gets of a glimpse of Grail sitting with the baby Darkseid in a cave as he tells him her mother's final words to Wonder Woman and how she has a twin brother, Jason, who has powers like him. He falls more as he sees the site of Superman's death with all the heroes he knew gathered around comforting each other or discussing the events. He sees the time infection the most with Green Arrow and Black Canary who now barely even know each other and he wonders if they sense the connection lost between them. In a motel Clark Kent Alt and his family from the parallel world are at a motel and watching the news about the death of Superman. Clark Alt and Lois Alt discuss about how things on this Earth seem to be happening the same way that they did on their Earth and how it may be possible that even though Superman died he still may rise from the grave like Clark Alt did on their world. As he leaves to get some lunch for his family a hooded figure; who said he can be referred to as Mr Oz, tells Clark Alt that he and his family aren't what they think they are and neither is the Clark from this world. Before Clark Alt can ask any questions Mr Oz is gone. Elsewhere on a deserted island Aquaman and Mera walk along the shore as the remember how they first met on his very beach. Seeing this through the speed force, Wally realizes that it wasn't just time that was taken but love. But before he can think too much about it, Aquaman gets down on one knee and proposes to Mera. But as he feels warm from the love he feels himself getting pulled back to the Superman death site where Linda Park is trying to get past the police line to get a story for her website. As she gets turned away and leaves, Wally figures if anyone is gonna pull him back it will be her and in a moment lightning crashes in front of Linda and Wally reaches out hoping she will know him. He asks her to take his hand so he can come home, she stares at him, he tries to remind her who he is and she still has no idea who he is. But as the connection weakens, he screams for her to just remember him as he gets pulled back in the speed force once again. Chapter 4: Life As Wally falls back into the speed force he feels his body beginning to tear apart, he sees more people to reach out to but can't seem to break through. First he sees two caped individuals as they see they the bat signal come out in the distance as the one says that the signal is not for them yet. Secondly he sees Constantine sitting back by the edge of a swamp as he talks to Swamp Thing. The he sees many faces in a blur some being Captain Boomerang, Cyborg and Dick Grayson, and just as he begins to become a part of the speed force he sees the other Wally West, his cousin, who was also struck by lightning a became a speedster. Wally gets pulled back into the speed force once more and he ponders how he can return to this world if even Linda, his true, love, his soulmate, his lightning rod, couldn't even remember him. He all the sudden feels his body getting pulled to the man who started it all, Barry Allen the Flash. As Wally sees Barry helping people and doing good all over Central City, he crashes in a bolt right it front of Barry. Knowing that these are his final moments, he says hello and goodbye to the man that gave him and most amazing life. Just as Wally is about to finally become one with the speed force, Barry all the sudden remembers Wally's name. Barry quickly reaches out and grabs Wally and pulls him out of the speed force. By the time Wally realizes that he is back in the real world and alive, Barry has already dropped to his knees crying as he apologizes to Wally. Wally bends down towards Barry, helps him up and gives him a giant hug, Barry then remembers everything that had happened between them. Wally begins to explain to Barry about the world before Flashpoint, how people and relations were lost after it happened and that this wasn't his fault all this happened by someone else medalling with space and time. As they discuss who it could be doing all thing, Wally suggests that this is an enemy that they have never met before and that he has a feeling that whoever it is that is doing this is going to strike soon. Back at the Batcave, Bruce Wayne sees something in a scorch mark on the wall that was left from when Wally broke through there. He holds it up the the light and it's a smiley face badge with a blood stain on it, the badge of the Comedian from the Watchmen. Epilogue Somewhere on Mars, the being that has infected time is sitting and separating a watch mentally, as the pieces return together the watch being to tick again. But the minute hands tick backwards not forwards.